Dimensional Ties
by Hypnomagica
Summary: Naruto is the son of Minato but not Kushina. Different enemies, different problems, and a different prophecy will be faced but will Naruto, gifted with his father's intellect but lacking his mother's fortitude, be able to withstand the coming storm? SasuHina


**AN: Well, hello there, my dearest readers. If you are one of the three people who actively follow my works, you might have noticed that I recently deleted my most recent story. The reason for this is because I realized that I was five chapters in but only two of those chapters actually had anything happening. I realized then that what I hoped to be my best work yet may have been my absolute worst and resolved to fix it. I thought about getting rid of the first three chapters but then thought "Oh to Hell with it!" and simply deleted the entire thing.**

**If you don't know what story I am talking about or have never read one of my stories than don't worry about it. This is an entirely different story anyway so just read this and decide whether not you like it based on its own merits.**

**Quickie summary: Naruto is the son of Minato but not Kushina and this difference causes many changes, not least of which is that he forced to grow up with a keen mind but a weak body. Originally started this because I had never run across a fic with a skilled but weak Naruto and thought it might be fun.**

Prologue

"Control node five fully activated, sequencing space-time barrier two, energy retention at eighty-seven percent."

"Porceed to phase two, preparing quantum matrix version twenty-six, linking to quaternary magnification array in thirty seconds."

"Prepping quaternary magnification array, energy retention at eighty percent, output effeciency down to seventy -two percent, stability breakdown pojected in sixty seconds."

"Enact stabilization protocol five! Route energy through control node six."

"Control node six isn't fully activated."

"Just do it!"

"Routing energy through control node six, stabilization protocal activated, quantum matrix ready. Control node six is destabilizing."

"I know! I'm expanding control node seven, opening energy node fifteen. Link the quantum matrix with the magnification array in three...two...one!"

"Link connected, stability break down at five percent. Magnication array active in approximately fifteen seconds."

"Just a bit longer!"

"Stability breakdown has ceased, current network stability at seventy-percent, magnification array coming online may destablize the entire system as it is now."

"Activating emergency stabilization sequence omega."

"Naruto, dont! Your system can't handle the strain right now!"

"Sequence activated! Prepping containment seals...realease!"

"System stabilized, quaternary magnification with quantum matrix online, system power reaching critical low."

"Just bring it up, I will power it myself if I have to!"

"Naruto, you're going to kill youself, you reserves are already too low."

"Dammnit, Yue just do it or I will do it myself, I will only hold if for a few seconds if I have to."

"System at full display, Quantum Revelation attempt twelve is online."

Silence.

"What do you think Yue?"

"It's beautiful."

"Heehee, yes but that is not what I meant, you know."

"I know. It seems...incomplete."

"Indeed, the overall structure is far removed from what I would have expected as well."

"Power has reached critical low, preparing system for shutdown."

"I said that I would power it myself."

"We've gotten it up once now, we can always do it again, I won't allow you to risk your life so we can have a few more seconds of inspection."

"Fine."

"Magnification ray going offline."

"Prepping system for cool down, overriding emergency stabilization controls

"System shutting down in five seconds."

"Disengaging now."

Two figures stood opposite each other in a large room filled with glowing seal arrays, many of which seemed to be moving about indepentantly, two-dimensional creatures swirling about on the three-dimnsional plane. The one called 'Naruto' was the first to speak, despite being drenched in sweat and looking ready to keel over at any moment, he bore a smile of absolute triumph.

"We have done it, Yue! My hypothesis was correct, do you have any idea what this means for devlopment in chakra theory?"

Standing across the room in a circular seal array, similar but slightly smaller than the one Naruto stood in, a tall woman with full moon spectacles and dull brown hair removed her glasses before stepping out of her control node and fixing her partner with a blank stare.

"Not much, at the moment." She stated flatly, her tone cool as ever despite being nearly as tired and sweaty as the boy across from her. "In fact, what little we managed to glean from today's test raises more questions than answers. All of our previous data lead us to expect something quite different."

Naruto made a face at that as he lowered himself slowly to the floor until he was laying on his back with his hands folded over his chest. "Indeed." He said while adjusting his own spectacles. "But the results really were not all that contradictory, we hypothesized that the ghost-energy would make an appearance at the molecular level but the fact that it did not only means we must keep digging."

The older woman only raised her brow at this while sitting herself a few feet away from Naruto's head. "I don't know how much further we're supposed to dig, we've just glimpsed a free-floating chakra particle in its neutral state, I'm not certain that it gets any deeper than that."

"Hmph." The boy scoffed good naturedly. "Yes you are, Yue. You just do not wish to say it."

"Do you?" She retorted neutrally.

"Not at all, but I do not believe we have much choice."

"I don't trust him, he's too dangerous." Yue's clinical tone belied the genuine worry lurking in her eyes.

"Too intelligent you mean, and too independent. We can not control him but that-"

"We can not _trust _him." She interjected. "Neji puts on a cool demeanor but he's a hot head and too strong and skilled for us to stop him if he decides to betray us in a fit of peak."

"Are you certain you are not just holding a grudge?" Naruto asked innocently, when he received no immediate response he could not help the smirk that crossed his lips. "Honestly, Yue that was months ago and he apologized right after."

"He hit me with a jyuken strike to the face." The monotone she had been using previously was now clearly laced with irritation.

"It was not deadly."

"It took an hour before I could even move my eyelids."

"You should not have tried to remove his headband, it startled him."

"I was trying to inspect his Seal, which was what he was there for in the first place!"

"You still should have warned him, he was meditating. You ought to know better than than to sneak up on someone like Neji." He admonished.

"He's a Hyuuga, they can see through their eyelids, and I wasn't even disguising my presence. That ass hole just won't admit he was sleeping."

Naruto's smirk had sprouted into a full blown grin at this point and it was taking some effort to keep himself from laughing. "Either way, you should not have reached for his forehead protector without permission and how many times must he apologize?"

"I forgave him months ago." She seethed in a tone that sounded anything but forgiving. "I still don't trust him. Everything I said about him is true and you know it."

Naruto considered arguing the point further but only shrugged before slowly rising to his feet. "As you say, Yue, I suppose we shall just have to find someone else then." He told her casually as he made for the door.

"Someone else?" The alarm was clear in her tone though she tried to make the question sound merely curious. "We don't know anyone else, Naruto. And I damn sure don't trust any of the idiots in my division enough to let them in on something like this, they would either try to steal credit for themselves or snitch on us before we're ready to go public in hopes of winning a few brownie points."

"I suppose I will have to find someone then. I am sure I can find a fellow student suitable for our purposes." He said while entering the hallway.

"Just makes sure it's someone discreet enough to keep their mouth shut and dumb enough to not fully grasp what it is we're doing." Yue quipped as she followed him out the room, closing the door behind her and putting the usual security measures in place.

"To be fair, I do not believe many people outside of my guardians and perhaps a few jounin would be able to fully grasp the significance of our research." Naruto replied.

"Then make sure it's someone dumb enough to have no_ idea_ what we're doing." She retorted.

Naruto giggled at this. "That should describe most of my home room class, and all of the lightborn."

"Well then, you ought to have plenty of options." She called back easily. "Now, let's go record our findings while everything is still fresh."

"Later," Naruto called in a tired voice while opening the door to his quarters. "if I do not have a meal, a bath, and a nap in the next few minutes I might actually pass out."

Suddenly noticing just how shaky his legs were while walking Yue let the matter drop, only calling that she would be waking him within two hours before heading to the study to begin the paper work.

**End Prologue**

**Reviews make me happy. Good or bad, I'm really looking for honest input folks.**


End file.
